powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin
The power to unify the complementary forces of yin and yang. Sub-power of Yin & Yang Manipulation. Opposite to Yin & Yang Separation. Also Called *Light & Darkness Fusion/Merging/Unification *Shadow/Dark & True-Self/Light Archetype/Aspect/Side Fusion/Merging/Unification *Yin & Yang Fusion/Harmonization/Merging Capabilities The user can unify the complementary forces of yin and yang of all beings and forces by unifying the fused forces or entities that can embody the combined essences of differing forces (day and night, love and hate, light and darkness, male and female, etc.). Associations *Elemental Mixture *Fusionism *Gestalt Form *Light-Darkness Manipulation *Neutrality Force Manipulation *Opposing Forces Empowerment *Unity Force Manipulation *Yin & Yang Manipulation Limitations *When combined, the two forces may not be able to be separated. *The combination may produce new powers without allowing one access to the individual aspects. Known Users See Also: Yin-Yang Bomb. Known Objects *Hōgyoku (Bleach); can unify the essence of Hollows and Shinigami *The Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) *χ-blade (Kingdom Hearts series) Gallery Guy Gardner Red-Green.jpg|Guy Gardner (DC Comics) wielding Green and Red Power Rings. Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|The Visored (Bleach) use Hollowfication to fuse their Shinigami and Hollow powers, vastly enhancing their abilities. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|As a Full Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) had his Shinigami and Hollow powers completely merged into a single form, tremendously enhancing his spiritual powers and abilities. Vergil_Unification_1.gif|V (Devil May Cry 5) impales Urizen, merging the human and demon halves... Vergil_Unification_2.gif|...back into their completed self, Vergil. Chakra Moulding Diagram (Normal).png|Shinobi (Naruto) use Ninjutsu by combining Yin spiritual energy and Yang physical energy to produce Chakra. Bijudama_1.png|Tailed beasts (Naruto) utilize their Tailed Beast Ball by unifying positive black chakra and negative white chakra. Tailed Beast Rasengan Infobox 1.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) creating the Tailed Beast Rasengan, a Rasengan variant of the Tailed Beast Ball. Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) Yin-Yang Release.jpg|Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Naruto) used his mastery of Yin-Yang Release ability to unify spiritual imagination and physical vitality... Jinchuriki & Tailed Beasts (Naruto).jpg|...to create nine tailed beasts from the Ten Tails. File:Shin_Ryu_(Street_Fighter).png|Ryu (Street Fighter Unlimited) becomes Shin Ryu by unifying the dark ki of the Satsui no Hado and the light ki of the Power of Nothingness. Jacen_Oneness.jpg|Jacen Solo (Star Wars Legends) unifies the light and dark sides of the Force in a state of perfect balance, achieving Oneness with the Force. Tiger talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures).jpg|The Tiger Talisman (Jackie Chan Adventures) splits the user's Yin (light side) and Yang (dark side) halves into two separate beings and can also unify them back together. Yin_Sasha.png|As the carrier of the Tiger Talisman power, Sasha (Jackie Chan Adventures) can separate her Yin and Yang halves, and unify them again. Χ-blade_KH.png|The χ-blade (Kingdom Hearts series) is created by the union of seven lights and thirteen darknesses. Witchblade.jpg|The Witchblade (Witchblade/Top Cow) was born to the opposing forces of the Darkness and the Angelus to serve as a balance keeper between them; as a result, it possesses traits from both of its parents. The-Weave-Lara-Croft.jpg|Lara Croft (Top Cow) using the Weave, a combination of the Angelus and the Darkness. Yusuke's_Sacred_Energy.png|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) unifies his spirit and demonic energy, allowing him to create his own sacred energy. Ichigo True Hollow.png|After his training by the Royal Guard, Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) achieved a fully stabilize unification of his spiritual powers as a Hollow, Quincy and Shinigami, granting him transcendent powers to match the Soul King. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Archetypal Powers